The Betrayals of Many
by The Broken Son of Hades
Summary: Percy had it all. That was until Tristan his half brother came along. This will be percy letting out his hatred by joining and becoming kronos' host My first story just let me know if I should continue Might be a percyXartemis percyXthalia You decide M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Betrayal of Many  
Percy PoV.  
I had everything I ever wanted. A mother, father, girlfriend, and plenty of friends. That was until Tristan, who turned out to be my half-brother came into camp followed by one hellhound.  
I was at the beach swimming in my domain just chilling when I heard someone yelling for help. So I ran as fast as I could to the borders to see some kid that had jet black hair, and green eyes like me. And I thought " I have a brother. Maybe it won't be so lonely anymore. I jumped out of my thoughts and pulled out Riptide. My trusty sword that Zoë Nightshade made.  
I killed the hellhound and went to check on him only to be pushed down and have Riptide ripped from my hands and here I was sprawled out right next to the borders. While my half-brother lies and says I watched him defenseless and unarmed kill the hellhound.  
My father show up and personally claims Tristan. "All hail my favorite son Tristan Casper. I want you all to treat him well and percy." Yes father. I said rather darkly. "You will herby be disowned for letting your half-brother take it out by himself." "What but fath-" I started. "You are no son of mine." Poseidon said before disappearing to who knows where.  
I have been outcasted by the camp for those scum. All of a sudden I hear a voice inside my head. "Percy you want revenge for everything that has happened in your life." "Don't you." It was like I was entranced but yet I wasn't. I had full control over my words. "Yes. Yes I do." "Then repeat after me." "I hereby disown the gods. I serve the true king. Lord Kronos is who I serve. The gods shall all be destroyed." The voice said. And I knew perfectly well what to do and I let my darker, more hateful side come out. I repeated after my new master. Lord Kronos.


	2. Chapter 2

I was writing at 3:25Am central for all you and I went to copy and paste bc I am on my phone OH MY FUCKING HIGH GODSSSSS OF OLYMPUS I accidentally pasted something from the 1st chapter. And it deleted it I was perfect ill try to remember it was like a minute ago. I will sum up the AN and tell everything I FUCKING deleted. Again I'm so so so so so so sorry it was perfect I'll just do it  
I will host the poll so  
Cough. Cough. My fellow fanfictionaires I have something to tell you. Lady Grac- "why the hell did you punch me." "Don't say my surname." "Fine". Lady "Thalia". "Better." She muttered. And Lady Artemis  
I don't own PJO  
The HoO never happened and never will. In my opinion The LH was the worst bc it didn't have Percy's PoV.  
If Thalia and percy get together she might or might not tell him about Jason. I REPEAT THE HoO NEVER EVER EVER HAPPENED AND WILL NEVER HAPPEN.

Last chapter-"Percy you want revenge for everything that has happened in your life." "Don't you." It was like I was entranced but yet I wasn't. I had full control over my words. "Yes. Yes I do." "Then repeat after me." "I hereby disown the gods. I serve the true king. Lord Kronos is who I serve. The gods shall all be destroyed." The voice said. And I knew perfectly well what to do and I let my darker, more hateful side come out. I repeated after my new master. Lord Kronos.

This's chapter-What I don't know was that there was an eavesdropper in the bushes. As I was walking back to the Hermes cabin(Poseidon disowned him) when I was tackled to the ground. I spun around and put Riptide's point under Thalia's neck. I dropped Riptide and hugged her. Asia was hugging her I realized how I loved the feel of her petit form that fitted perfectly with mine. I blushed as I realized what I was thinking. "I heard the pledge." "W-what p-pledge." I stuttered. "Save it. I want to join because my father also disowned me." "And plus." Plus wha- I started. When I felt something crash against my lips. She was kissing me. Oh my gods. Oh my gods. She's finally mine I thought. After what felt like 2 hours was only 4 minutes she pulled back. "I love you percy." "I love you to Thalia."


End file.
